moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Secheri
Secheri is a young Draenei who, after several crises of identity, has finally decided on her path as a sniper. She works on commission by whoever hires her. Biography Secheri -- or "Cherry" to those she knows -- is exceptionally young for a Draenei. Her mother was pregnant with her during the Draenei's first exodus from Argus to Draenor, and was born shortly after they landed. She and her three sisters grew and lived happily in the outskirts of Nagrand. When Sargeras returned to wreak terror on Draenor, she and her family were first in line on the Exodar. Her father was a valuable ship mechanic and her mother was a nurse, so they easily found spots for their four children. They were not, of course, anticipating the crash. Cherry, who was just on the onset of young adulthood, was forced to watch her entire family die violently as they plummetted into Azuremyst Isle. Had it not been for the protection of O'ros, even she would be dead; his Light kept her safe from a falling chunk of debris, the only surviving member of her family. Rostmir, a Dwarf who was on the first expedition to Azuremyst after the Alliance saw the great ship crash, had also recently lost his entire family, and was the one to pull Cherry out of the wreckage, a sobbing, hysterical young girl who was permanently scarred after watching her family die in front of her. They found kinship in their losses, and agreed that from that day on, they would be siblings, so neither one of them would have to ever be alone again. She went back with him to Stormwind, where she casually took up arcane magical practises, more in memory of her parents (who had wanted her to be a mage) than actual desire to master the craft. Her brother took to the ways of the paladin instead. Cherry found herself with a growing affection for an Eredar by the name of Tyrael who, not long after she had discovered her feelings for him, chose another woman over her. This lead to a long crisis of self. Her sadness caused her to drop her magical studies and take up the sword as a warrior. When that didn't work, she picked up a bow, instead, and discovered that she was quite good with it -- better than she had ever been with spells or melee combat. She had a sharp eye and fast reflexes, making her an excellent hunter. Life had not yet thrown all it could at her. While still moving on from Tyrael, Secheri was abducted and forced into prolonged sexual torture at the hands of an Orc warlock, Kralok, who used mind control to turn her into his own personal sex kitten for a period of four days. Tyrael managed to blast his way in and rescue her, but not before the scars settled. Personality Cherry is calm, mellow, and has a tendency to be a bit dry and sarcastic. Still, she doesn't usually seek out fights, and generally gives kindness where kindness is due. She was not always this way; before her rather unfortunate first brush with love, she was a bubbly, happy-go-lucky, irrationally exuberant sweetheart who saw everyone as a potential friend. Tyrael's unfortunate handling of her emotions has made her slightly cynical and hardened, though she manages to retain the core values she has always had: respect, dignity, and peace. Appearance Tragedy has scarred more than her personality. Secheri abandoned her snowy white hair in favor of coal black, pulled out of her face for the sake of practicality. She no longer wears brightly-colored robes, now preferring heavy leather or chainmail armor, studded belts, and other form-fitting clothes. There are, of course, some things that she couldn't change. She remains as short as she always was: a hair's breadth under six feet tall, which is about average for a human but a full foot shorter than most Draenei women. And despite her very best efforts, she continues to look adorable if caught in the right ensemble. She has recently lost an eye (see Recent History). She covers it with an eyepatch. Akila While working on commission in Zul'drak, Cherry was roped into an adventure to help the Loa goddess, Har'koa. During this time she saved the soul of one of her offspring, a cat spirit by the name of Akila. Akila, owing her what he described as a "life debt", agreed to shadow her until he felt that his debt was repayed. Both he and Cherry are quick to point out that he is not her pet; she has no real command over him as most hunters do over animals, since Akila is not a standard beast. Still, Akila defends Cherry with his life, and has noteworthy command over some of the powers the Loa possess, though scaled down and not without reprocussions. Akila has the ability to speak, though he does this without moving his mouth. His voice is deep, even, low, and soothing. Appearance Akila always appears as a cat, though what sort of cat varies widely. He has appeared with coats of both pure white and black, with orange tiger stripes, and even, on occasion, with spots. He always sports glowing white eyes, regardless of coat color. Personality Akila has a distinct personality. In general, he is calm and collected, even witty at times, though he always retains a cool head. He is fiercely protective of Cherry, to the point where he will openly attack anyone who dares threaten her, and he is quite the force to be reckoned with. To all this, though, he does have a soft, compassionate side. He has before and will again comfort Secheri through many long, painful nights, and has even used his minimal Loa magics to heal on occasion. Pets Scruffy A small, excitable dog who is not particularly impressive in appearance or combat. In fact, he looks rather like a stray. Indeed, Secheri found him in an alleyway of Stormwind, scraping through the garbage for food. Ever the bleeding heart, she gave him a chunk of her own dinner. He has yet to leave her alone, and shows a fanatical devotion to her. After a few weeks of being followed around, she decided to "officially" adopt him, and named him for his scruffy-looking appearance. Scruffy enjoys free food, getting pet, games of fetch, chasing squirrels and rats, and Secheri's brother, Rostmir, with whom he gets along quite well. Secheri considers Scruffy more of a pet than a companion, and never takes him on her dangerous missions into Northrend, as she is completely certain that he would not last against anything that lives there. Scruffy can often be found trailing behind Secheri as she wanders around Stormwind, and has been known to approach strangers at random, occasionally begging them for food or attention. She's given up trying to train him out of these particular habits. Up until recently, Scruffy was the victim of a bad case of fleas. Secheri managed to find a suitable soap for him, and he's been scratching less and less. Cerberus Cerberus is a massive, two-headed corehound with razor-sharp teeth and a volatile personality. Secheri refrains from explaining exactly how or why she came across him, but she does consider Cerberus, for all intents and purposes, her "combat pet". Indeed, he has proven on more than one occasion to be a formidable foe. In fact, Secheri has learned that it is against better judgment to leave him anywhere other than the stables. He has in the past caused many problems while she was out and about in Stormwind, including but not limited to scaring children, biting pedestrians, and destroying half the Stormwind Bank. She advises those around her, when he is at her side, to not carry any raw meat on their person. Recent History Not long after Secheri was finally able to move on from Tyrael's gross mishandling of her emotions, she met a young Death Knight named Varrachus. There was attraction, which of course -- given her past history of men treating her horribly -- scared her. She spent several days trying not to succumb to her emotions. This didn't change the fact, however, that Varrachus had problems of his own. The rightful heir to a noble line of Stormwind, usurped by Rhaistlin Rahl upon his death and before his resurrection as a Death Knight, Varrachus felt that he was entitled to his estates despite his previous death, and was willing to take it back by force, if necessary. When he told this to Secheri, she agreed, with some disdain, to speak to Tyrael -- Rhaistlin's left hand -- and ask for a peaceful meeting in which to discuss the matter. It didn't go over well. She quickly became aware of Tyrael's slow descent into the madness of the Eredar he once was, and his growing ambition to not only elevate Rhaistlin to a high-ranking position, but completely take over Stormwind. Peaceful negotiations failed. Varrachus was later attacked, unprovoked, by Tyrael's wife, Aqusiaa, and several others within House Rahl. As this was happening, Secheri was back in Northrend, working on comission by the Steamwheedle Cartel to take out a demon-lord infringing on Area 52, where she happened across a dying demon hunter, a Night Elf who she had known for a while though never befriended, who, as his final act, burned out her right eye with his blade, giving her the trademark "demon sight" in one eye. He thrust his possessions into her arms, saying, "It was you... it was always you. Secheri, this has always been more than coincidence." He died shortly afterwards. Within the satchel, she discovered a handwritten, leather-bound tome full of nothing but Tyrael. And plans -- plans for a weapon that may be able to kill him. Reluctantly, Secheri has agreed to a relationship with Varrachus, though she remains suspicious. Category:Alliance Category:Draenei Category:Hunter Category:Alliance Hunter